


Bite in the Night

by Umbr_el_on



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Biting, M/M, Secret Santa, Sexual Content, Vampire Bites, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: Written for the Ferdibert server’s 2019 secret Santa exchange! #ferdiebertsecretsanta2019
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Bite in the Night

Ferdinand had always found Hubert… off-putting, to put it gently. As oddly charming and attractive as he was, Hubert always seemed to lurk in shadows and watch the world with eyes that were too sharp. Still, Ferdinand never suspected him of vampirism, well-known as the affliction was. Even now, his eyes locked on Hubert as he feeds from a soldier’s throat, Ferdinand can’t wrap his mind around the undeniable fact. He’s shocked from his daze when Hubert pulls away from his prey and meets his gaze, an unreadable glint in his chartreuse eyes.

“Ah, Ferdinand. I would not expect to see you out so late.” Hubert’s tone is so cold, so unaffected, so indifferent as he approaches that it makes Ferdinand shiver. “Is there something you need?”

Ferdinand attempts to calm down with a deep breath, willing himself to ignore the soldier on the ground as he pleads for Hubert to come back. Clearing his throat, Ferdinand fights through his distrust in his ability to speak. “No, I wanted fresh air is all.”

Hubert shifts from walking towards Ferdinand to circling him, hands folded behind his back and a smirk painting his features. “Hm. Have you seen anything interesting during your wandering?”

“I…” Ferdinand’s lie dies on his tongue when he feels Hubert step closer behind him. He can smell blood on his breath, and the chill of being hunted creeps down his spine, manifesting in the trembling of his hands.

“I know you caught me, Ferdinand,” Hubert whispers dangerously, bluntly. He brings his hand up to brush Ferdinand’s hair back, exposing his tanned skin to the cool night air. “But I promise it isn’t so bad. He does not appear too bothered, does he?”

Hubert gestures to the soldier sitting against a wall, his eyes glassy. Rather than be glassy with pain or fear, they glitter with pleasure. The faint smile on the soldier’s face supports that conclusion, as does the ghastly blush on his face, and Ferdinand can’t help but knit his brows together at the sight. He had heard whispers of vampire bites being blissful unlike anything else, but he dismissed that as myth. Ferdinand can’t tell if Hubert is trying to entice him into being his next victim by making an example of his last.

“Answer me when I ask you a question,” Hubert hisses, the sound and sensation making Ferdinand jump.

“H-huh?”

“I said,” Hubert purrs, “what do you suggest I do now that you know what I truly am?”

Ferdinand turns the question over, considering each answer as they pass through his mind. He feels Hubert’s eyes gazing at his neck, and wonders if this is how he’ll die. It isn’t an unappealing option; he would be at peace if he were to die by Hubert’s hand. Or rather, by Hubert's teeth, though that was also not an objectionable choice. It’s not as though he’s only just realized how he feels about Hubert.

“You don’t have to do anything.”

Hubert scoffs. “Of course I do. I cannot risk you slipping up and giving out information about me. It would compromise Lady Edelgard’s safety.”

“Well, I-”

“Either offer me a reason to let you go, or I’m afraid I’ll have to do something of my own choosing.” Ferdinand isn’t sure why he’s getting so many chances to offer ideas. Perhaps killing him outright would be messy and dissatisfying. Whatever the case, Ferdinand was too overwhelmed to dedicate much more thought to the matter.

“I’m sure it’s, uh, hard to continue finding ways to feed, right?” Ferdinand says. He continues before Hubert can answer. “Would adding another person to your rotation help? Perhaps lessen the risk of overdoing it on one… source?” Ferdinand fumbles over his words, struggling to offer enough to satiate Hubert without going too far.

There’s a heady chuckle by Ferdinand’s ear, and the sound sends heat into his groin, his pulse picking up and thumping under his skin. “I don’t particularly struggle with it, but I find your suggestion intriguing. I fail to see what part of that deal is good for you, however.”

Ferdinand, convinced Hubert plans to kill him then and there, blurts out the first thing that comes to his fear-flooded mind. “I wouldn’t mind being fed from if it was for you, if you needed that.”

Hubert pauses. After a beat of silence hangs in the space between them, he carries on again. Ferdinand lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as Hubert completes his circle, a hard expression on his face when he turns to face Ferdinand. “How appaling, von Aegir. Are you truly so starved of affection and touch you’d take being fed on by a vampire to satisfy yourself?”

A low and needy whine escapes Ferdinand at the question. He blushes in embarrassment and takes a step back, eyes darting around in search of an escape. Hubert, with his too sharp eyes, catches Ferdinand in his panic. He grabs Ferdinand by the shoulders and crashes him against the nearest wall. Hubert blocks any possible escape routes with his body, shoving his knee against Ferdinand’s groin to trap him. Ferdinand grunts at the pressure, his cheeks dusted pink with obvious arousal.

Hubert studies Ferdinand for a moment before speaking. “Are you truly offering that I feed from you?”

There's an odd tone in Hubert's voice, almost like sincerity, if Hubert is capable of that with anyone other than Edelgard. Ferdinand isn't sure he trusts it. Ferdinand recognizes this as his last chance to back out. Even if it leads to his demise, the thought of walking away now when Hubert is so close to him, has spoken to him more in the past several minutes than he normally would in days, makes Ferdinand crave him even more. Letting go, Ferdinand caves to his desire to have Hubert in any way he can and for as long as possible. He nods.

As if freed from invisible restraints, Hubert leans in, using his nose to gently hold Ferdinand’s hair back. He presses feather light kisses to the skin he’s revealed until he finds Ferdiand’s pounding pulse, which he buries his mouth into. Ferdinand feels heat linger where Hubert’s lips land, building his growing arousal and pushing his anticipation for being bitten to new heights.

Ferdinand gives a cautious roll of his hips, grinding down against Hubert’s leg. When he isn’t reprimanded for it, he continues at a steady rhythm. He can see when it clicks in Hubert’s mind why he agreed to this right here and now. Smirking, Hubert kisses and licks around Ferdinand’s ear between words. “How naughty. Could it be that you want more than to be fed from?”

Ferdinand moans, nodding in relief as his unvoiced desires are echoed back without being spoken, his hands now wrapping around Hubert’s forearms. Hubert leans back, eyes scanning over the scene before him. Ferdinand can sense his face is thoroughly flushed, hair ruffled against the wall in much the same way his clothes have crumpled under Hubert’s touches.

Hubert’s eyes look hungry as they sweep over Ferdinand. The feeling of being hunted returns and makes Ferdinand bite his lower lip, but this time the feeling is welcome. Even more welcome is Hubert’s fingers gliding down his chest, dipping into the spaces between his buttons to feel his skin. When Hubert’s fingers slide past the last gap, he presses his whole hand down to palm Ferdinand.

“Ah, Hubert!” Ferdinand whines, “Goddess, this feels amazing…”

“This is nothing compared to what you’ll feel soon,” Hubert teases, pulling aside Ferdinand’s clothes to grab him properly.

Ferdinand pants with every squeeze and twist of Hubert’s hand, encouraging Hubert to continue in earnest. Ferdinand’s noises and expressions are unhindered, his pride long left behind. Also lost is the memory of what started this blissful moment, Hubert’s hand and praise filling every corner of Ferdinand’s world. In broken words and motions, he communicates to Hubert that he’s nearing climax.

“Go ahead,” Hubert orders just before biting Ferdinand.

The sensation of the bite mixed with his climax makes Ferdinand wail with pleasure. He shudders under Hubert’s cool skin, eyes closed and mouth hanging open like he’s forgotten how to breathe. His sense of everything is wiped away for one blissful moment in which all Ferdinand can know is pleasure. Intense as the feeling is, it is brief, and soon Ferdinand’s eyes flutter open as his chest heaves in an effort to recover from his screams.

His body feeling like jelly, Ferdinand crumples into Hubert’s chest. Rather than drop him as he did with the soldier, Hubert wraps his arms around Ferdinand and arranges him to be carried. “You can rest in my room. It should only be a few hours before the endorphins wear off and you’re back in your right mind.”

Ferdinand just nods weakly as Hubert makes his way back to his room. With his nose pressed to Hubert’s neck, Ferdinand doses off. Despite being jarred by every step Hubert takes, it is the most restful sleep Ferdinand has had in days.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/el__ubert) ✨💕


End file.
